Secret Santa
by Consulting Mentalist
Summary: The FBI is having a mandatory game of Secret Santa. Whose name will everybody draw? What is in store for our favourite couple? Read the story to find the answers to these burning questions! Discontinued.
1. Drawing Names

_Notes: I realize this is really out of season; it's an old story I found while cleaning out my bookshelf. I was pretty young when I wrote it but I think I managed to make it decent with a few corrections. Please review, I would love to know what you think! Also, if you like Sue Thomas, vote for it as your favourite crime show in the poll on my profile!_

* * *

It was early on a December morning when Jack Hudson came into work to find all of his fellow agents already settled in to their desks and sipping on hot coffee. After receiving a few mindless "hey Jack's" he quietly sat down, started up his computer, and then poured his morning coffee. He was following his usual morning routine and checking his inbox for any interesting messages before actually getting started on the day's work. One particular message, which appeared to be addressed to everyone in the building, caught his attention. He opened the message and read over its curiously short contents.

"Hey, did you guys get the memo?" Jack asked, finally breaking the silence.

"The one about the Secret Santa game?" Tara confirmed, catching Bobby's attention at the sound of the word "secret".

"Secret Santa? I don't think I read that one." commented Bobby, starting to look through his messages. Nearly everyone in the area but Sue had now been distracted from their work. It was also now clear that everybody had been dying to talk about the memo, but nobody had wanted to be the one to bring it up.

"Yes, uh, 'in celebration of the Christmas season, the entire staff of the Federal Bureau of Investigation: Washington will be required to participate in a company-wide game of Secret Santa.' I believe those were the exact words from the memo." Myles mocked the memo in a very fake professional voice, catching a few more people's attention and successfully earning some laughs from his male teammates.

"I guess you guys don't like the idea?" Tara pointed her question at the laughing men. Sue looked up as she often did every several minutes, to make sure she wasn't missing out on anything.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Sue asked looking around the room.

"Secret Santa" said Dimitrius who had now given up on trying to work amongst all the noise.

"Oh yeah, I think it's a great idea! It'll be so much fun!" Sue said enthusiastically, shutting up the guys who were previously laughing uncontrollably, "What? You guys don't?"

"Oh I'm all for it," said Lucy pointing with her pen over to the guys, "they think it's a little… ridiculous."

"What's wrong with it?" Sue asked, staring at them while waiting for an answer.

"Well… nothing really, it's just…"said Jack, searching for an appropriate word to describe the situation as he tried to force the smile off of his face.

"What he means to say is that it's the kind of thing you do in junior high." Dimitrius said.

"Oh come on," said Tara after a short pause, "where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I think I just lost mine," said Myles with a look of pain on his face as he watched Randy walk over to them, "Randy, what brings you to this level of this lovely building?" Myles greeted Randy, forcing a smile.

"Leeland," Randy began in a serious tone, "care to draw a name?" he asked holding out a festive basket full of little folded pieces of paper.

"My pleasure." said Myles sarcastically as the others gathered around to pick names. Everyone picked a paper and unfolded it. Randy left without another word.

"I don't even know who this is!" Bobby said, looking confused at his paper.

"I wish I didn't know who this was." said Myles, disappointedly sitting back down.

"Did you, by any chance, get…Randy?" Sue asked Myles, smiling. Myles just gave an angry sigh and tried to get back to work.

"Well, why don't you just tell us all who it is?" Lucy asked Bobby teasingly, "somebody here is bound to know him."

"Who ever said it was a him?" Bobby mysteriously asked while sitting back down at his desk along with everyone else. Lucy was silently trying to force the name of Sue's Secret Santa out of her from across the room but Sue wouldn't say a word.

That day was filled with a lot of office work and interviewing people who came in with "important news for the FBI". It was a very long and boring day and everyone was relieved when it was finally time to go home. Nobody had actually realized what time it was until Stanley came in and interrupted to take Tara out for supper, today being his last day in the state for a couple weeks.

"So, I hear you all are playing Secret Santa." Stanley said while waiting for Tara to pack up her stuff and put her coat on.

"Yeah," said Jack, "we just picked names today."

"Oh, so who does Tara have?" Stanley asked curiously.

"She wouldn't tell," said Lucy, "but you'd better watch out. There's some pretty good looking agents down here." Tara laughed at her comment as she walked out arm in arm with Stanley, leaving her friends to contemplate the many ways in which this game could play out.


	2. The Scientist

_Notes: Well, this is as far as the story was done when I found it, but I am pretty sure that I remember where I was taking it. Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed the last chapter. This one was kinda cheesy at the end (in my opinion), but that's how I like it. Enjoy!_

…**.1 Week Later….**

"Good Morning!" said Sue, unusually cheerful for this time of morning. It was her turn to come in to work last this morning.

"Your awfully happy this morning." said Myles. The jealousy in his voice went unnoticed by Sue and her buoyancy.

"It's a nice day." Sue said, raising heads from their computers; it was early in the morning and the weather was terrible, there was nothing nice about the day so far. Everyone went back to work after she had been seated for a few moments, except for Tara and Lucy. They knew something was up and kept looking back and forth between Sue and each other. She held up a finger motioning for them to wait a minute. She typed for only a few moments when both Tara and Lucy got a notice that they had a new message. They exchanged glances and looked down at their monitors.

_Daniel asked me what I wanted for Christmas this morning!  
- Sue_

_You mean Daniel Wilson from forensics?  
- Tara_

Lucy was thinking the same thing, but of course, Tara could type faster.

_Yeah. He stopped me in the hall and we were talking about the Secret Santa game for a minute and then he just asked me what I wanted.  
- Sue_

_He must be the most attractive guy in this whole building, no, probably this whole city!  
- Lucy_

It was true; the scientist's voluminous dark curls and iridescent blue eyes were often the center of gossip among the females of the FBI. They looked around to make sure that nobody was about to catch them not working before continuing.

_I can agree to that since Stanley is in New York right now.  
- Tara_

_What did you tell him?  
- Lucy_

_I said I hadn't really thought about what I wanted but that I've always wanted to eat at the Boathouse restaurant downtown.  
- Sue_

_So you practically asked him to ask you out?  
- Lucy_

_Yeah… I guess I did.  
- Sue_

_That was so smart! I can't believe your Secret Santa is Daniel Wilson! You don't have him too do you? That would be really unfair. Uh oh, Garret's coming. Back to work!  
- Tara_

Lucy and Sue quickly read the message and went back to work before Garret came over to them.

"Hi!" said Sue, a little more cheerful than she had intended.

"Thomas," said Garret a little shocked, "you seem to be having a good day. You're just the person I need since it looks like nothing can ruin your day. Sorry, but somebody's gotta go with Sue to talk to these guys who just walked in. I know your team took walk-ins last week but there really isn't anybody else available right now."

"I'll go." said Jack immediately, getting up out of his desk.

"Thanks. They're in the second interrogation room. They say it's important." Garret said before leaving. Jack and Sue walked down the hall and waited in the elevator together. Jack had always volunteered to do everything with Sue, a fact that had not been overlooked by the rest of the team. They somehow always ended up with the same assignments. Sue was reflecting on this when the elevator doors reopened to let out a few agents and she realized she had not said a word to Jack yet, but then again, he hadn't said a word to her either. She wondered what he was thinking about and suddenly felt she should interrupt his thoughts.

"Are you excited to find out who your Secret Santa is tomorrow?" she as the elevator approached their floor and then stopped.

Jack shrugged, "it could be interesting." he said, hiding his enthusiasm. Sue roller her eyes as they stepped out of the elevator and walked to the second interrogation room. They peeked into the guest room window before entering.

"They don't look too crazy." Jack said observing the two young men sitting impatiently in the guest room.

"No, they don't. This could actually be worth our time." said Sue, opening the door and walking in with Jack. What went unspoken; however, was their agreement that even an elevator ride to an empty room would still have been worth their time.


End file.
